The Bloodlord
by conofair
Summary: The war is over. Harry has to face the life that happens afterwards. Something comes easy, other doesn't. Love is in the air, but it may not be that easy just because Voldemort is gone. A new dark person arises and Harry has to face new danger..
1. The Beginning of a New Life

_A/N_

_Hey! So, this is my story of what happens to Harry after his defeat of Voldemort._

_My mother languages isn't english so please don't be too hard if you choose to review ;) Although your thoughts are very welcome! :)_

_I hope you enjoy it :)_

_A/N_

_Silence. No sound except for the cackling fire. No train of thought. Harry couldn't remember the last time things had been this easy. Yet, it wasn't. People had died, died because of him. Too soon the thoughts came back – the thoughts of all the lost lives and all the people who had made sacrifices for him, for Harry._

He let out a sigh as he took his eyes from the fire and looked at the armchair beside him. He had been in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends Ron and Hermione, who were now fast asleep in the same chair, cuddled up. They had all gotten survived the battle with only bruises and a few minor scars. It was nothing compared to all the limbs and, worse, all the lives lost.

It had felt weird sitting in the same armchairs had done so many times during their Hogwarts education and chatted like old times. Of course it wasn't exactly like old times – their conversation had been somewhat intense because of the event that had taken place. It was only almost 48 hours after the battle so their topics weren't the most joyous ones.

48 hours ago Harry had cast the final spell that had destroyed Voldemort once and for all, yet he couldn't be calm. It shouldn't be hard when he was the only one up and noone or nothing to interrupt him, but it was. The previous year kept haunting his thoughts and he was unable to find rest. In fact he hadn't slept since before the fight. He had almost forgotten how to sleep. He had tried, but could not succeed.

The sun's first rays of light of the day came in through a window and hit Harry in the face. He turned to look at it. A red sunrise. Beautiful, but dramatic at the same time. He felt annoyed about not being able to get some rest so he decided to get out of the common room.

Where his feet would take him was still a mystery to him. Outside the common room he saw that the damages of the castle was still there – a proof that it had happened. Except for the harm done to the castle there was nothing else that indicated that a battle had taken place. There were no people around. The dead bodies had been removed from the castle and a funeral would take place at Hogwarts in a few days; the same day the war memorial would be placed in the grounds.

He had to remove some large rocks with his wand a few floors below the Gryffindor common room to get to the entrance hall. Here he stopped for a moment to figure where he would go next. He looked around and through the front doors, which only the half had survived; his eyes caught the Quidditch pitch. A feeling so happy rose inside of Harry. The level of this excitement was so high it almost scared him. It was so long ago he had actually felt something that really made him happy. He set off at a sprint and Harry could've sworn it took him less than a second to reach the pitch. Whether the adrenaline made him forget time or if magic had carried him down there he did not know, and frankly he did not care.

He went into the locker room and looked for spare brooms. The school brooms were no Firebolts that was sure. They were far from Cleansweep 7s too. The only broomsticks in there were models such as Killerbee's (which, if you rode them, you would fly so slow that you wouldn't feel the wind in your hair, except, well if there was wind) or Cleansweep 2s. It was just sad, really. Not caring though, he grapped a Cleansweep 2 – he was more familiar with the Cleansweep series than the Killerbee's. On his way out he found the Snitch from his pocket. The Snitch he had caught in his very first match ever.

He let it go when he was on the pitch. He jumped onto the broom while still running and kicked off with such force that made him rise fast into the air. Soon he was thrice the height of the goalposts. He leaned forward and dived. It was far from the speed his Firebolt could achieve, but it was great nonetheless. The feel of fresh air wiping against his face was ecstatic. In his first dive he caught sight of the Snitch at the other side of the field – he made for it. Soon he had it clutched in his hands. He gave a laugh. Laughing. It had been so long since he had used those muscles. It felt weird, but in a good way.

He let go of the Snitch and zoomed a victory lap around the pitch, smiling. Harry wasn't sure how long he had been on the pitch, but the sun was definitely higher than when he started. Perhaps it was midday.

He saw two figures near the front doors to the castle. Instinctively he drew his wand – it had become such a habit over the past year. But only had he just done so when he noticed the scarlet red hair that no one else but a Weasly could have and the bushy brown hair surely belonging to Hermione.

He set off at top speed in their direction. The Weasly, as he had assumed, turned out to be Ron. When Harry was close to them he jumped from the broom and made a lunge at Ron and they stumbled onto the ground; Harry laughing, Ron yelling "gerroff" and Hermione screaming.

"Come play Quidditch mate, great weather," Harry said as he released Ron from his grip.

"Harry?" Ron said getting onto his feet and dusting off the dirt of his shirt. "Are you alright? We thought something had happened to you when we noticed you were gone. We've been looking all over the place for you."

"Why?" Harry asked, still smiling. "There's nothing to worry about – Voldemort's gone, we can do whatever we want! Now let's go play!" All of this positive energy seemed to frighten Ron and Hermione. Surely he hadn't been in the best mood lately, but that wasn't any reason not to be now, Harry thought.

Harry's lips twirled into a smile as he remembered that day six months ago. Six months and he was still able to remember that day as though it had happened yesterday. He had never spent so much time apart from a broom as he had during his seventeenth year. That year had supposed to be the year he qualified as a wizard, seven years later in the same Great Hall as his journey had started.

That day he had been flying on a broom without his usual Quidditch robes; now he was in his robes not flying a broom. He could hear the crowd outside the locker room chanting. The noise that was made was on such a scale Harry had never heard before - it was nerve wrecking! Of course it wasn't the Hogwarts Quidditch stadium. No, he wasn't allowed to play for any house team anymore, although he was indeed attending his seventh year at Hogwarts. The Hogwarts school board had allowed all of the schools students to enter their previous year once again. Something so unusual it had never happened before. But seeing that so many had been taken out of class (or in Harry, Ron and Hermione's case: being on the run) and the ones actually staying having learnt nothing except illegal magic this was a special case.

He looked at his robes. He was used to the scarlet colour, but these were mostly white. He smiled again as he remembered in his first year at Hogwarts when he had become the youngest seeker of a century to play for a house team. The same situation had come up when he had been offered the position as seeker for the national team. He remembered the headlines 'Youngest player twice', 'The Chosen one chose the national team', 'Will Quidditch be as easy as killing dark wizards?' And they went on like that.

He had practice four nights a week – when close to a match it would become five or six times a week. This meant Harry's schedule with school had never been this tight before. But he liked it. Like that he wasn't on the run anymore. His biggest worry was assignments that had to be handed in. Common stuff to worry about. And of course, the fact that his entire country was expecting him to perform on international standard in Quidditch. He, Harry, still thought he wasn't ready. He still felt he needed more practice before his debut. His couch, however, thought otherwise. These kind of thoughts had Harry hoped he could leave out, because he knew it'd just make him feel butterflies in his stomach, and sure enough the feeling of not being good enough had made his stomach twist and twirl.

Too soon their coach had given them their prep talk and they were walking out onto the Quidditch pitch to a tremendous level of cheering. "Great, huh?" said Emma Hart, one of their Chasers, who had pointed to the crowd cheering them on. "Watch this," she said kissing her hand and sending it to the crowd whose cheering rose to a new level. Harry merely smiled, feeling to nervous now to respond.

They were told to mount their brooms, which Harry did. When he took a warm-up flight around the stadium the crowd almost exploded. The game had begun and he thought of the Quidditch World Cup he had watched some years ago. It had all gone so fast, but it was nothing compared to being in the middle of it all. He was zomming around the pitch, and even though the rest flew at top speed, Harry was still able to fly in and out between them. He kept a close watch at the Norwegian Seeker. She was at least five years older than he was and more used to international game's speed and therefore had an advantage. After nearly fifteen minutes it was no surprise that the speaker yelled that she had caught sign of the Snitch. Harry had noticed though before the speaker had and had set off towards her at top speed.

He was too far behind; he would never be able to catch up with her. The air was howling because of the speed he was racing at, his robes flapped uncontrollably but he still pushed the broom harder. He was gaining on her, but she was too close still. It wasn't until the Snitch changed direction and went downwards that Harry saw his opportunity; diving was his specialty. The Snitch kept going towards the ground, and she pulled out of her dive yards above the ground, but Harry didn't until the Snitch did which was only a few inches above – he was actually able to feel the soft grass against his feet when he pulled out of his dive. Harry was now not only in the lead but also so close that he pressed his broom for only just a little more, and he did it! He clutched his hand around the little ball to an explosion from the stands. They had won their first qualification match to the World Cup this summer!

Later that night after having gone through an interview and celebrated with his teammates Harry went back to Hogwarts. He entered the common room expecting it to be empty, but instead people were clapping and cheering at him. He was dragged in and had all of a sudden a butterbeer in his hand. "We listened on the radio," Harry was explained by Ron who had painted himself with England's colours on his cheeks – a lot were actually wearing their countries colours.

He was forced to tell the match, although they had all just heard it in the radio. While he told the story his eyes kept scanning the crowd for a special person. He never found what he sought, and after his storytelling (which had lead to some 'Awesome, Harry,' and 'Wow, hope you keep playing like that') Hermione came over to him. "She's not here. Ginny." She added when Harry tried to pretend not knowing what she was talking about. "I bet you she was listening to the game somewhere."

"I don't get it, I thought she wanted us together," he said falling into a chair by the fire.

"She's just hurting, Harry. You can't expect her to run towards you with her arms open as soon as you defeated You-Know-Who. You broke her heart last year before we went on the run. No matter how fine she tells you she is, I believe it really hurt her. Don't give up on her yet, Harry."

Harry let out a long sigh as he thought about his last actual conversation with Ginny. It had been on the morning on which Harry had defeated Voldemort..

It had been during the afternoon on the day of which he had defeated Voldemort in the morning. He had been helping finding some of the missing people. People were still moving in crowds because not all of the Death Eaters had been caught yet. A lot had disapparated once Voldemort fell. Apparently the damage done to the castle had also removed some of the defensive spells, including the one protecting against apparition inside the grounds.

Harry, Ron and Hermione and a few others had found three sixth years that had been badly injured. They all went to aid them, and Harry found himself helping one them get to his feet along with Ginny. When they had laid him down in the Great Hall he had turned to her "Ginny, look.." he started but was quickly cut off by her.

"There's no need to explain. I'm just happy it's all over – you really did a good thing to the wizarding world today." She said turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Harry called after her. He swiftly walked the few steps she had taken and they were within normal talking range again now. "I'm really sorry I never really explained it to you.. it just seemed the right thing to do."

"For who? You?" she said. She had crossed her arms now and it wasn't really going the way he wanted.

"No, you of course." Harry said feeling defenceless.

"Me?" she said with a raised voice. Some nearby people turned their heads in curiosity.

"Ginny, please, try to understand,"

"Sorry, I can't," and with that she turned around and left Harry watching her leave.

Since that day he and Ginny hadn't spoken a word to each other. It was not like she hated him, she was just avoiding him. At least that's what Hermione said. "Could you please talk to her again," Harry asked Hermione who had been staring at Harry while he had been talking a trip down memory lane.

She sighed, but gave him a encouraging smile. "Of course I will."

The next day was Monday, and since the party had went on until three in the morning Harry felt kind of beaten as he ate his breakfast. It wasn't like he hadn't tried to get to bed early, but since he had been the one they were celebrating they wouldn't allow him to go to bed. "What's our first class by the way?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron, we've been here for half a year and you still haven't bothered to learn our timetable?" Hermione responded.

"What's the point? That's one of the good things about dating you!" Ron said trying to complement her. But Harry instantly recognized the look on Hermione's face. It was true that Ron and Hermione had started dating, but that did not mean they were fighting any less than usual. In fact, it was more or less the same.. perhaps a bit closer to 'more' than 'less'.

"'One of the good things'? I'm glad you like that about me. Normal guys, Ron, like their girlfriends for stuff like their personality, the way they make them feel, their laughter and so on, but no, as long as you like me for knowing your timetable…" at this point Harry started tuning her out. He usually did when they start arguing. Or it wasn't really arguing, because Ron never stood a chance, it was actually more Hermione lecturing Ron.

But that wasn't the only reason he had tuned them out. Ginny had just walked in through the doors to the Great Hall accompanied by a few of her friends from her year. Harry watched her walk all the way down the Gryffindor table, past Harry until she sat far away from him. She hadn't even looked at him, not even close to look in his direction. "You know," said a voice as the person it belonged to slumped into the seat next to Harry. "that feeling isn't healthy to carry around all by yourself'" said Dean Thomas as he poured a big bowl of cereal.

"What are you talking about?" answered Harry quickly. Perhaps too quickly because Dean's lips turned into a smile before Harry had even finished his sentence.

"That red-haired girl that a lot of the other guys in this room stared at too while she walked down between the tables. But none of them had the same look as you did Harry." Dean said in a friendly tone. Harry wanted to respond, but didn't know what to say. It felt weird talking to talking about Ginny with Ginny's ex.

"You know, I liked her a lot while we were dating," Dean said with a mouth full of food. It definitely got weird now Harry thought, should he make an excuse to leave? "But part of me knew that her heart belonged to another all along. That only became more clearer when you started dating her, and even more – if possible – when you broke up."

"I don't understand – she seemed pretty cool about the break-up," Harry said looking at her down the table.

"Well, of course, you never want to be the one to lose face when you break up with another, right? Besides, it's Ginny we're talking about – she's tougher than most people."

"Yeah I guess," Harry said. The memories of the period after their break-up seemed to come to his mind, but this time he noticed something he had not done before now. The black area underneath her eyes and her red eyes – the evidence that a person had cried long into the night. Even now, it seemed like her face was still like that. Had he really hurt her that much?

"I'm not really supposed to say this, Harry, and if Ginny ever finds out I'm a dead person," Dean said and he immediately caught Harry's expression. "Sorry, 'dead' was probably a bad choice of word considering what happened this summer. Anyway, when you two broke up I found her late one night in the common room," he began and Harry felt the beast in his stomach starting to wake up. Dean and Ginny in the common room together? Right after she and Harry broke up? "I comforted her man, told her she should give you some time, that you would eventually come to your senses. The more we talked, the more I knew that her heart beat for you, Harry. We spent some days after that – just talking," Dean added quickly when he saw the look on Harry's face. "She said a lot of stuff, but if she had said 'Harry' all the time instead it would've made no difference. I think you owe her an apology." Dean finished as the school started getting up for their first class.

"Transfiguration is up – we don't want to be late," Dean added as Harry got up from his seat and bumped right into some one.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. When he looked up he noticed those chocolate brown eyes he had missed so much, staring right back into his. Ginny just gave him a small smile. It almost paralyzed him.

"Harry?" Ron said tugging at his sleeve.

"I think Harry's busy," Hermione told him with a crooked smile, because at that moment Ginny walked out of the Great Hall, but right before she did she turned her head and smiled at Harry. "Told you not to give up on her yet," Hermione said and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.


	2. A Red Sunrise

_A/N_

_I don't know if the story is a bit confusing at some points, but I wanted to tell the story some time after the battle ending, but I still thought it was important to tell what happened right after the battle, so I chose to write it six months after with flashbacks every now and then._

_I would really love it if you gave my story a review so I know how I'm doing! :)_

_A/N_

A round of applause. Some people form the audience even stood up to get a better view of him. Harry lowered his wand – he had had it at his neck to enhance his voice making it loud enough for everyone to hear him.

Harry took a step back and turned to face Kinglsey Shacklebolt, the temporary minister for magic. They shook hands and Shacklebolt went forward raising his wand to his neck. ""Thank you for those wonderful words, Harry," he said to the watching crowd. "Now, if you would all join me in a moment of peace to honour the fallen ones." He lowered his wand and folded his hands around it. Silence.

Harry looked down at his hands folded around his own wand. Why was it always him who survived? It would be better if he had fallen as the only one and they would all have lived. But it wasn't.

Shacklebolt asked for their attention once more. Some wiped tears from their eyes in remembrance of who fell. Their lost ones; their loved ones. All dead because of Harry. "There's food and drinks available for anyone – please help yourself to any of it. And if you wish then the memorial graveyard can visited. Thank you." And with that people started rising from their chairs. Some went straight for the graveyard, some lingered not knowing what to do, others went for the food and drinks perhaps too scared to say their final goodbyes.

Harry went for the graveyard. There had been placed a graveyard in memorial to those who had died in the battle against Voldemort. It had been discussed were it should be placed and in the end it was chosen to be Hogwarts. The place of the final battle, the place where it all had ended. It was perfect in Harry's opinion.

He walked in between of all the stones, not knowing which one to stop at. There were too many. He didn't have much time to though, because people started coming up to him, thanking him. The worst was when Andromeda, Tonks' mother, came up to him holding Teddy. "Harry, dear, thank you so much for what you've done. I'm just so sorry to see Dora and Lupin not making it to see their beautiful son grow up," tears were starting to form themselves in her eyes. Harry swallowed, feeling uncomfortable. "It's so unfair for a child to never experience the life with a family. It's not fair to never have seen your par.." she started but stopped when she saw the look on Harry's face. She had probably forgotten for a moment that Harry too had been an orphan too. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!

"It's okay. But you're right. No child should ever be without parents. And as Teddy's godfather I'll do my best to make him feel he at least got father figure."

"I know you're his godfather Harry, but let me help you? At least until you're finished with your education." She said while Teddy made a motion for Harry. She gave him to Harry.

"That would mean a lot. My life is not something a child should be a part of." He said while looking at Teddy. Harry saw Teddy give a yawn. He did look tired.

"I know this might be hard for you Harry, and if you ever need anything, I'm here for you! You really became a fine young man, I hope Teddy will do the same."

"Thanks," Harry started, "I really appreciate it."

"I should probably put him down for a nap. You know, Teddy is lucky to have you as a godfather." And with that Harry handed her Teddy and she took off.

Harry now knew which grave he should visit first, and within second he found himself kneeling before a headstone with two names on it; Lupin and Tonks'. He noticed something missing – Lupin's name from his time as a Marauder. Harry took out his wand and carved 'Moony' into the headstone.

Snow had now fallen on the stone as Harry laid a few roses on the grave. There was now crowd anymore either. That day when they had said there goodbyes felt like an eternity ago, yet it was unreal that so many months had already passed.

Harry brushed the snow away that covered their names. Told them Teddy says hi before he got up again, wiped the few tears away that had formed in his eyes. On his way back up to the castle he met Ron and Hermione. "We thought you might be here, Harry," Hermione said. Seeing the wet around his eyes she embraced him in a hug.

"We wanted to go say hi to Fred as well, want to come mate?" Ron added giving Harry a pat on the shoulder. Not that he very much wanted to go back to the graveyard; he did feel he owed Fred his respect. So together they went back.

Later that night Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had managed to get some of the good chairs in front of the fireplace, found themselves in a discussion regarding the missing Death Eaters. The discussion had started after they went back to the castle after having been to the graveyard. They all had been eager to set on a new adventure – to hunt those last free Death Eaters down. Well, at least Harry and Ron did, Hermione had been a bit more reasonable. 'All' she wanted was to see them locked up.

"I read yesterday that they caught Dolohov, at least that's one less to wander the streets," Ron mentioned.

"You actually read the Prophet on free will?" Hermione joked with him.

"Oh, ha ha," Ron said sarcastically. "Ron reads, that's just hilarious." He grabbed Hermione's side and started tickling her. She laughed so hard she started crying, and they ended up rolling on the floor.

"Guys, do you mind? It's great that the two of you have started dating, but if you could be a bit more casual about it," Harry said, but couldn't grinning when he saw his two best friends rolling around on the floor. So long it took for them to finally come to their senses.

"She's still not talking to you then, huh?" Ron asked seriously. He was actually quite understanding about Harry's misery. Even though, Harry assumed, Ron had a hard time facing the fact that his best friend was actually in love with his little sister he was able to take Harry seriously. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he, Ron, had now finally felt some kind of success when it came to love.

"I just feel so helpless about it," Harry admitted. He was watching the fire. They were dancing up and down on the wood, so easy and so smooth. The fire did its job so casually.

"Harry, just give.. " Hermione began.

"... her some time. Yeah, I know. But how long is 'some'?" He asked. But he never heard their answer for at that time an owl tapped at the window making taking their attention. A second got up to let it in and it zoomed over to Harry dropping a letter. He immediately recognized the handwriting as Andromeda's. She sent a weekly update with a picture of Teddy and what he'd been up to during the week. Harry loved it and it could take his mind off of anything.

In this picture creating a Christmas decoration with Andromeda. Harry hadn't given much thought that it was December. Next weekend had there been planned a Hogsmeade trip, so he, Ron and Hermione chose to do their shopping then.

So when Saturday came they found themselves at the main gates waiting for an empty carriage. It had started to snow last night, so when they looked back at the castle it reminded them of a fairy tale.

The streets of Hogsmeade were crowded. Apparently the three of them wasn't the only ones who had chosen this weekend to do their Christmas shopping. The snowing had drastically increased which made it almost impossible to see – they were almost only able to see white.

"I was thinking, perhaps we should start with a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?" Ron suggested, so off they went to the local bar. Ron went to buy them three butterbeers while Harry and Hermione tried finding some empty seats. In the end they found a table at the far end of the bar. Everywhere else was full.

Even though they had been outside in the snow for only a short period they still felt chilled, so the warmth really felt wonderful. They had not been there for more than five minutes though, when people started coming to Harry asking for autographs, pictures taken, invites to interviews and the sort. In they agreed to finish their drinks and head into the blizzard to get their shopping done. The snow was less painful than the people who didn't give Harry a moment of rest.

"Why exactly didn't we stay at Hogwarts?" Harry wondered aloud when they walked down the main street, heads down to avoid getting snow in their faces.

After what felt like an eternity they had finished. Ron, who after a few indirect hints from Hermione, had been a real gentleman and took Hermione's shopping bags.

When they walked down towards the carriages, which would take them back to Hogwarts, Harry saw it happen out of the corner of his eye. It was like everything happened in slow-motion as he turned and drew his wand to face three hooded figures. "GET DOWN" Harry yelled as he went to stand between his two friends and the attackers. At the exact moment as Harry had spoken those words the Death Eaters had fired off their first spells. They only missed by inches.

The attackers would not make a miss like that again. "Stupefy," they yelled but Harry was quicker; he had instantly non-verbally used the protego charm. He flicked his wand, thinking 'reducto' and hit one of the nearby streelamps causing it to drop exactly where the Death Eaters where standing.

'Explelliarmus' Ron yelled, aiming his wand at the closest opponent. He caught the wand in mid-air. Hermione had disarmed the other. But the third kept sending stunners in their direction. They kept their defences up, and when Hermione cast a blinding curse at him he chose to disapparate – so did the other two.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, his voice a bit shaken.

"I don't know," Harry answered. He thoughts were racing. So much didn't add up.

"We got two wands at least, that means we identify who they are," Hermione told them when none had spoken for a short while. "We better let McGonnagol know, though," she said and she produced a patronus, which within a few seconds were racing towards the castle.

"Don't you guys find it odd, that Death Eaters try to stun us instead of going for the kill?" Harry said, unable to withhold his thoughts.

The remainder of that day went by with countless of explanations to all sorts of ministry people and teachers. When they were finally able to escape all the drama they were happy to be able to relax in front of the fire place in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry's thoughts started to wonder. It was a mystery to Harry that after six months some of Voldemorts supporters could still show up in Hogsmeade and attack three students. Something to Harry that it wasn't an accident that Ron, Hermione and especially Harry were the ones the Death Eaters had met.

What was more mysterious was that nobody had seen any of the missing Death Eaters ever since they managed to escape that night six months ago, and now that show up in the middle of Hogsmeade only to cast stunners. To Harry there was something strange going on.

Harry hadn't participated much in the conversation Ron and Hermione had had, but they seemed okay with it. What had started out as a debate between them about the incident in Hogsmeade had now turned into a chit-chat about everything and nothing. He couldn't resist a smile while he watched them. They had all three been so great friends for so long, but there was just something about the two of them that made sense. Something you couldn't really put your finger on. Harry wondered if people thought the same about him and Ginny. But what did it matter? She didn't even want to talk to him.

As he sat there watching them he felt his eyes become heavy, and in the end he gave in to sleep. At one point he was almost woken up by someone rustling nearby. He opened his eyes a bit to see Hermione conjuring a blanket and putting it over him. When he woke later it was still night. The fire was still burning and the room should be warm, but it was somehow chilling. He went to the window and noticed the sky was a shade of red. Harry had seen red sunrises, but this was nothing compared to it. It wasn't just reddish; this was a brilliant shade of red. In the next moment it was like all air got sucked out of Harry. It only lasted for a second. He had been able to breath normally up until then – nothing felt out of the ordinary. Then without warning the air in him went out and it happened so fast it hurt. There was no possible way to prepare for it; it happened as quickly as when light was turned on.

He felt weakened when it happened and he staggered backwards starting to cough when the air returned. It was surreal. And just like that it was over. The next thing he knew the sky turned back to its natural black colour. Still not entirely awake Harry went off to the staircase leading to the boys' dormitory. For all Harry knew it could just have been something he imagined.

The next morning he remembered nothing about the chill of the room, the red sky nor the air being sucked out.


End file.
